Hollows Unleashed Death of the God
by WalkmanX
Summary: Kenpachi, Rock Lee, Goten, battle in a multi-dimensional tournament that will bring the KENPACOLYPSE, release the 9th Gate, and show you the menace of three 'hollowed' out Characters... Love, Angst, and possible lemons... DBxBleachxNaruto Ken/Lee/GtnXHarm


Three worlds, all alike, yet unique... I shall once again pick a group for my Triad Requiem...

Zaraki Kenpachi... Rock Lee... Goten Sajin...

Three Hollowed warriors... all accepted... Kenpachi, Punishment and Excecution... Lee, Sorrow and Angst... Goten, Rage and Suffering...

I pick these three as the warriors of the triple threat, known as Triad Requiem. One may live, or all may die...

Once the game begins, all existance is kept in a standstill. This ensures a true victor, a free for all amoung three selected warriors...

I Joba Synapse will be the opponent of the victor!

Kenpachi, the eleventh squad captain... He has gotten everywhere in his life by fighting... Its his trade,

his hobby, his obsession, his passion... Deeper inside is a solace for 'her', he has been denied 'her' the

duration of his life... Its been ten years, he has relinquished his captainship in light of a journey, he must find 'her', Yachiru, Rangiku, and Orihime are assigned to bind him should his eyepatch come off... They occasionally lose him from time to time. Along the way Kenpachi meets two drifters. Lee, a guitarist, and Goten, a Pianist. He seemed drawn to them, feeling a great power emitted from them. It is unclear who 'she' is that Kenpachi is looking for.

Joba, the Scion of Judgement, appeared before Kenpachi, he summons the Tricross. Yachiru and the others appearin front of Kenpachi on the Tricross. "Accept or they die..." Kenpachi, accepts the condition of the Triad Requiem... Then and there Yachiru, Rangiku, and Orihime were Excecuted... Kenpachi felt something drop in his chest, his blood blazed into a raven black, and his often carefree, fight friendly persona was replaced by an obsidian fury. His skull burned, yet he could feel an unknown strength enter him. He had accepted a hollow...

He felt a darkness consume him, the power coursed through him... He was ecstatic... His bloodlust had multiplied franticly and the darkness had spread throughout his soul... Although the Darkness satisfied his bloodlust, and deeper feelings crept into his heart... Solace, sorrow...

Joba had layed out the terms and the targets. Kenpachis reward for winning... Yachiru, Rangiku, and Orihime revived, and finally... to see... 'Her'...

Rock Lee, the shinobi of endurance... He's climbed the ranks of ninja and once has shared the title of Hokage, as well as Kazekage... Although everything changed with the opening of the ninth gate. and the deaths of the ones he loves... He is now 21, drifting around dimensions playing guitar as a duo with Goten.

It was a nostalgic sunset on the training grounds in Kohona, Lee was training with Sakura and Naruto. It was an endurance session, Naruto had released all nine of the foxtails, Lee was soon reaching his limit.

"Eighth Gate: Gate of Death, OPEN!", Naruto summoned shadow clones to counter. Lee broke his concentration as an apirition appeared behind him. "Jigoku Kurosu...", a voice had whispered to him. Lee's strength, and body had changed. Might Guy sensed it... The ninth gate had been opened... Lee had blacked out...

Upon awakening a peculiar man stood in front of him. "You are the one called Rock Lee?", "Yes, and you are?". The man walked toward Lee," I have killed your loved ones, and your children." Lee was shocked, a million things rushed through his head. "You may have them back, under one condition... Accept the invitation of the Triad Requiem...", "I accept..." The man vanished after he had relayed the conditions of the Triad Requiem.

Sometime after he left, Lee felt something inside him he hadn't felt since finding out the truth about his parents. Darkness, the angst suppressed within him. It had finally become too much for him to handle, Tsunade, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Anko, his son, his daughters... All murdered...

His reward for winning, the ones he loved...

Goten... Raised by Chichi, however, it turned out he wasn't Goku's son, but Broly's... Once he learned this he decided to leave his home... He left around the age of seventeen, and was now 21, on his journey he met a warrior named Bun, Goten and Bun had fused together... Bun had become Goten and Goten had accepted Bun... Due to the fusion Goten had become an eternal Super Saiyan 4...

He returned to earth to find out that Pan, Bra, Marron, and Videl were killed... Bulma was the only one left alive. Goten heard from Bulma the situation... Bulma had been living on her own for a while, because the dragon balls had been destroyed... She and Goten had built a nice life together as the world had been reduced to a wasteland... Then Joba appeared...

Goten, arrived back from gathering food to find Bulma, she had fatal wounds. Joba had appeared,"Do you value the life of this woman?", "Of course!". Goten had sensed Bulmas life cease."I can grant you any wish you want, on one condition...", "What is it...". Joba had relayed the terms of the Triad Requiem, Goten accepts the invite. Before Joba leaves he impales Goten, injecting him with Darkness, and binding him with a Hollow...

Goten awakens a day later, realizing everyone is gone... His darkness takes over, and the Hollow comes through. King Kai summons Goten to Other World.

Once Goten arrives, he sees Pan and Bra sparring. They sense a presence and look over. "Who are you?", they ask. "um, Goten...", they look at each other... "Goten...?", "Is it really you?" Pan asks flustered. "Goten... Hmm, you look familiar..." Bra says thinking out loud. "So you finally came, you forgot our promise...". "How could I forget Videl...", Goten turned and hugged his brothers Ex. "Well, you seem to have forgotten about us." 18 and Marron say in unison.

They all share a fond greeting and converse about the time they were apart. Goten told them the truth about his real father, the reason he left earth, and why he can't change back into a normal human. "So, you are an Eternal Super Saiyan?", Bulma asks. "Yes, I cant revert back to my original self." Goten replies. He apologized for leaving them, and never telling anyone why... King Kai finally arrived.

"So, have you said your hellos?", he says waddling over to the group. "King Kai, why have you asked me here?"... King Kai tells Goten about Jigoku Kurosu, once the gate is opened in ones heart the only way to close it is to kill the one who instills it into the user. The alternative is death...

King Kai, is working with Kami and Dende, to restore the dragon objective is to convince Lee and Kenpachi to ally with him and kill Joba, however, the only way to do that is to lighten their obsidian stained hearts...

"The promise I made, I will never die, but for you I will... Take my love, my power, my soul, my body... I will love you always, forever... Fornever... Ko Ofa Koi..."


End file.
